dragoon the merlin?
by NeverlandStar
Summary: what if the aging spell wore off? Would secrets stay secrets? how would everyone react? what would happen? please read to find out. follow me on twitter @swagimagines or @magicalforlife


**_a/n: another story up woo just a drabble im afraid chapter full storys aren't my strong point because i always need to spill all my major plotpoints all at once which makes me such a fan of drabbles. thanks if yourv reading this and lett me put this in a way i simpleton would understand..._**

**_me_**

**_no -_-_**

**_own 0_0_**

**_merlin 3_**

_Cold that's what it was. Call me simple but cold describes how it felt. Cold air, cold stare and cold heart. Morgana was nothing just a shell of who she once was. Nothing that's what it was when pain should have taken over my mind with a painful sensation I felt nothing. Hopeless that's also what it was like a fly trapped in a spider's web, you know your fate but yet you still try with all your might to succeed to finally have the one thing you want. Freedom, such a simple word when I hear it I think of an eagle soaring through and endlessly blue open sky. No doubts no worries about anything. Cold air, nothing in the way and hopelessly devoted to the winds gentle breeze. Even in the pits of darkness hope shines through._

''For god's sake MER-LIN! Can't you follow one simple order? '' Arthur asked from his battle horse clearly frustrated his servant had yet again followed him out to war. It wasn't he didn't want him around it that he didn't want him killed. ''merlin this is no place for you, I could wield a sword better than you when I was 4 so you are no match for Morgana's power. Go back and help Gaius tend to the injured. Please? No this isn't negotiable this is an order go home!'' merlin looked up and Arthur knew his word didn't even tint his servant determination.

''No Arthur. I will fight alongside you I will not go home and no THIS is non-negotiable! I may not be able to help much in battle or wield a sword like a knight but just being out there makes me feel better just so I know you are all safe just so I can check. If I did die out there at least I would do it for Camelot for you and for myself.'' Merlin replied looking up at Arthur not as his servant but as his loyal friend. It was time like these when wise Merlin shone through that he realised he couldn't argue with Merlin, he may win every battle or war out there but he knew he could never battle down one of Merlin's decisions. So Arthur nodded turn and signalled for the places for everyone to be prepared as it was time. It was time to attack and win.

The warriors lined up in there rows of thousands moving simultaneously towards the borders of hell that was what Morgana's drift of land in the castle. Stances at ready the last sunrise rose to declare the start of battle. This battle was one to death. One phrases crossed all of Camelot's loyal warriors.

''FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!''

Morgana smirked and looked around her she smiled to herself and spoke to the sky's ''Sister today is the day Camelot and Arthur will fall. No-one can stop me not even Emrys, he's not here and he won't come if he knows what's good for him. Look at all Arthurs soldiers how precious he really thinks those swords and shields are any match for my army of magic…I hope you're watching today from up there I shall make us both proud.'' Morgana giggled and moved her army forwards and moved quickly to go claim her throne.

The signal was made and the battle commenced! Swords swung and clashed and created bloodshed the bodies piled up and the war captivated all of their minds wanting only one thing. Kill. Innocent souls possessed by evil actions. Duck, Swing, slash, stab, blood and kill that's how the cycle worked. Obviously the sorcerers had the advantage but yet our heroes our knight and fighter still were pulling through.

Merlin out of sight enchanted the floor to swallow all the awaiting sorcerers. It wasn't enough they just kept coming, multiplying even! They had the advantage and they didn't plan on wasting it. Merlin had to protect everyone he just had to. There was only one call for it. The aging spell. That's right the return of dragoon aka Emrys aka old merlin. He recited the spell and had to find some other clothes quickly, finding the usual red tunic in its hiding place he changed and fled not killing but stunning everyone on Morganas side into a 24 hour sleep on a mad-magic-rampage to destroy the very heart of this evil. The very person of evil herself. Morgana. Magic was not what made her evil, what made her evil was her jealousy and her hate towards everyone who is of higher rank than her.

One way or another she was about to get a giant Merlin-style wake-up call.

…

Morgana sat on the throne cross legged awaiting Arthur, oh how she could not wait to have the pleasure of killing him and that little stupid servant merlin who had foiled remarkably too many of her plans for her liking. She thought about the fate she was going to give them she daydreamed about how she was going to show him what hand he had dealt with. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to realise that she had a visitor in the throne room. A very special visitor indeed.

''I see your enjoying your little play in the castle Morgana.'' Merlin said in his best old man voice. Morgana's breath hitched in her throat as she heard that voice. The voice of Emrys. He was here. Why was here? In the castle with her. He's come to kill her, she can feel it.

''So Emrys come to enjoy the show you can play this game of hide and seek with me but the we both know who will win in the end we can't keep it up forever!'' Morgana taunted trying to seem scared by her voice was shaky and her skin paler than ever her eyes were weary and her smirk no longer playing at her lips.

''Oh but don't you see Morgana child you can't win. Your nothing but one evil little witch who thinks she's better than every other sorcerer. Magic is a gift not some little toy you can play and boast about on the courtyard.'' Merlin sneered at the young wench her anger was bubbling inside her how could he dare talk to her this way?

Just as she was about to reply with a snide comment the throne room doors were thrown open revealing Arthur, Gwaine and the rest of the knights.

''Sorcerer`s Surrender!'' Arthur yelled as he circled and surrounded Morgana and 'Emrys'.

''Its warlock and sorceress you dimwit!'' Merlin muttered as he carried on nagging at Morgana. ''Really young witch why fight with me this is some stupid idiotic idea that's made me have to shake a leg and get outta bed now at my age do you know how hard that is? I ache all over!'' Merlin continued as he stretched. ''yuck and this beard is so itchy! I need to shave.'' He said as he scratched his chin.

''Emrys you fool you cannot defeat me! Hahaha it makes me laugh for you to have thought you actually could defeat me! I am morgana le fay the one destined to team up with the all-powerful Mordred who is destined to kill Arthur. It's not my destiny to die now at your hands.'' Morgana laughed smugly.

''Oh Morgana don't you know? Nothing is set in stone except maybe a certain sword. It may not be your destiny to die now but unfortunately it will be your fate! I am Emrys last dragon lord, warlock and royal prat protector !'' Suddenly the aging spell began to wear off and it revealed Emrys true identity. ''You have not listened to a single word I say, you shall suffer! As long as I live this kingdom will not crumble! I do not wish to kill you Morgana I only wish there was another way but alas you never listen; you never agree, you never even think! Your time has come for you to leave here and never return! I give you one last change leave and promise never to come here again or I kill you now!''

''MERLIN YOU'RE A SORCERER?'' Arthurs betrayed voice echoed through the throne room. Merlin cowered and paled as he realised that the aging spell had worn off.

''I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-'' merlin was cut of my the intimidating applause from Morgana.

''Bravo Merlin great speech! What is a simple little twit like you going to do to kill me with what some little party trick like that little one you just pulled?'' Morgana sure was shocked that the little wart has a bit of magic though now she knew he wasn't really Emrys she could get back to the plan destroy Camelot and take the throne for herself.

He was lord Emrys and Morgana had really ticked him off. This was not good. For morgana anyway. Merlin's eyes turned liquid gold and shined brighter than the sun as he levitated off the floor into the air and didn't even need a spell to instantly disintegrate Morgana and the rest of her army disappeared with her. Merlin dropped to the floor with a thud and opened his eyes to see the whole world spinning round and round and round.

''ouch why does my head hurt? Am I really gonna have to clean all this up Arthur?'' Merlin asked his head still a bit fuzzy then he realised. Everyone at the Roundtable knew his deepest darkest secret and he paled threw his hands over his head rushed into the corner of the room faced the floor tucked his knees in and started rocking on the floor screaming! ''please don't kill me! Please don't hurt me! I don't wanna die! Not yet! I don't wanna live long enough to look like I did earlier though ilk! Please don't kill me! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!'' and then merlin started cry and repeating the same thing over and over.

Arthur turned to the knights and they all burst out laughing until they were also crying!

''Hahaha threat to the kingdom! Look at the all mighty sorcerer!'' Arthur laughed.

''Warlock!'' Gwaine singsonged in the background.

''Merlin get up!'' Arthur commanded.

''I DON'T WANNA DIE!'' Merlin screamed at the top of his lungs.

''You're not going to die I just want to know something's….'' Arthur said as he pitied the young lad who was wiping away his tears.

''Me no die?'' Merlin asked doing actions to what he was saying.

''Maybe not if you tell us everything and let us decide.'' Arthur reasoned.

''To the roundtable for story time!'' Gwaine announced.

''TO THE ROUNDTABLE FOR STORYTIME!'' All the others echoed.

And so it was Merlin was say with all the knights and Arthur engrossed in his life story like children engrossed in a fairy tale, from his childhood at Ealdor to his first encounter with Gaius to the great Dragon's destiny speech to then when he first saved Arthur and Camelot and Uther's life and so on. Arthur and the knights were gobsmacked and all their hearts reaching out to the most amazing man they had every met and were all proud to call their friend.

''There's no way I've nearly killed myself that many times!''Arthur boomed. Merlin just grinned like an idiot.

''Well if you weren't such a damn dollophead I'd have less work at saving your royal butt 24/7 and less stories to tell now shhhhhh! Listen we are not even done with one year of saving the royal prat and the kingdom we haven't even got on to the subject of Emrys yet!'' Merlin silenced them as the listened deeper and deeper into some of their quests and Gwaine was on the edge of his seat bouncing yelling ''DID YOU LIVE? DID YOU LIVE?'' every 5 seconds. By the end of the tales a Merlin with no voice and a room of people that hadn't ate in 2 whole days happily carried there saviour and their hero to the banquet room. And threw him a feast.

''Merlin?'' Arthur asked.

''yes Arthur.'' said merlin drawling out the word now he had his voice back.

''When I grow up I want to be you.'' Arthur replied.

**Please review?**


End file.
